A super junction MOSFET is more attractive than a normal MOSFET for features like higher breakdown voltage and lower Rds (i.e., drain-to-source resistance). The super junction MOSFET includes p-type columns and n-type columns alternately arranged in parallel and onto a heavily doped substrate.
The p-type and n-type columns are fabricated by multi-epi process and doping processes using masks, which however results in poor uniformity, long process time and high cost.